Tumor-induced, host immune response has been described in breast (2-5), lung (6, 7), ovarian (8, 9), and colorectal adenocarcinoma (CRC) (10, 11) among other solid tumor types. This response may include fibrosis, lymphocytic or neutrophilic infiltration, and other reactive changes within the tumor and/or in the surrounding tissue.